In the past it has been found necessary to provide phase synchronization for thyristor bridges operating from AC power lines. The same thyristor power bridges needing such a signal have often been found to be the cause of distortion and noise encountered in AC power lines feeding such bridges. Conventional approaches seeking to achieve high noise immunity encountered phase displacement and thus phase synchronization errors when conventional approaches to phase synchronization were used.